Modern processing systems are able to handle large amounts of data. The processing system's ability to transmit such data is typically limited.
Often the processing ability of such systems is increased by adding more processors. Sometimes tasks are partitioned among processors. These tasks may be performed by various processors in parallel, that is, via parallel processing among processors or among processor groups.
These processor or processor groups often are required to communicate with one another. In order to effectively communicate, these processors may choose to send data back and forth. If one processor that is executing a task is operating in parallel with another processor, the first processor may have to wait for some information or data before it can perform or execute its task. Data exchange therefore becomes critical to the efficient operation of the processors.
Parallel signal processing is often useful in situations where complex signaling arrangements require fast signal processing and signal conversions that must be performed much faster than software is able to do, for example. This signal processing and conversion may be highly computational in nature.